Talk:Avatars
Free? Saying...I didn't get any free avatar...Was it a bug? 16:24, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Upon registering, you receive a set of free avatars. You don't have to do any tasks for them. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]]Then it was a bug because I didn't get anything... 16:58, July 13, 2013 (UTC) There's no animation though, they are just there without animation. ;) [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Hints. I have unraveled 2 hints. One is related to the demo of Cheese Dreams 2, and the second is related to level 17 of Super Stock Take. Now all you have to do is figure out where the avatars are! Update, check level 18 of one of the Twin Shot games, and Faultline. When you figure out the secrets, come back here and tell! Not gentile. :I've found several. One has to do with level 20 of Test Subject Green, and another has to do wit Rush, something about not rushing into a race. -- 20:29, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I know, maybe it's in the title screen or level 1? One is related to Plunger. ::We are in need of somebody who hasn't started yet collecting avatars. I still need the hint of the Twang Avatar, I'm thinking that I switched up Magneboy and Super Snotput and the avatar where you need to buy awesome glasses needs revision. As I had to do more to get it. (But I'm waiting for edit because ColourBlind was messed up for me while I was playing) [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] ::What did you do in Colour Blind to get the Awesume Glasses badge?-- 12:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Get the glasses AND complete the level (no time limit). 12:55, July 17, 2013 (UTC) More hints revealed "Nitrome is Phantaztic page" (talk) 14:30, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Don't spoil it, please. 14:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) TB-Avatar Can anyone add a photo with the unlocked badge so I know where it is placed and so I can check what the hint is? 15:23, July 17, 2013 (UTC) It's the avatar on the 4th row, second place avatar. ;) [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] It is: *It's the first great a drop and roll affair. 15:38, July 17, 2013 (UTC) That's not the one. It's 2 rows above that one. I started counting from the first avatar. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Unavalaible avatar Do you know the unavalaible avatar (the one with dark body adn head and grey background)? Well it looks different if you have another skin... 15:41, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I have a look. ;) [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] TB-avatar Just add a photo with the unlocked one!(full avatars page) 15:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, Thanks for the help! Somebody else has added the avatar hint! [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Hurry up! Slowpokes! Add avatar for completion of Nitrome Must Die now! And invite someone from the wiki to Nitrome to see what avatar is unlocked! :That's the best point I've ever seen of lazyness. It's a challenge, why don't you take it? [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Because I can't complete the challenge level with the Mr. Nibbles and the Wrecking Balls! But I'm sure some one on this wiki has beaten the game and would be willing to do it again... ::You look like the Nitrome Boss xD... Now seriously, I was going to do it but after reading the message I've lost the will to do it. 10:06, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm not. I am a 14 year old male living in New Jersey with autism. Btw, anyone else wish to volunteer? Multiplayer Game? What multi player game could that be? Flipside? That's my guess. :My guess is BC Bow Contest. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] ::Yeah, the hint changed, so now it says B.C. Bow Contest. -- 20:10, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Then I would assume one of you should get the gift. Any one wanna volunteer? :::::Well, the hint says "Don't get too distracted or you will miss this multiplayer game hidden avatar". Think of which game requires lots of attention, and is (maybe) multilplayer as well. I would check the Multiplayer games section in Nitrome and try to figure out which could be. I've tried this but I really give up thinking, does anybody else have another idea? 02:11, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::It is Don't get too distracted in BC Bow Contest or you will miss this hidden avatar! :::::Also who doesn't sign his text? ::::: 09:56, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Some hints have been changed, including this one. 10:07, July 18, 2013 (UTC)